1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the formation of a train of articulated vehicles wherein a truck is shared by two adjacent vehicle bodies, and more particularly to a train of articulated vehicles wherein an articulation mechanism between adjacent vehicle bodies can be disassembled and assembled readily from and into the formation of the train.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of vehicle bodies of railroad vehicles or the like are conventionally coupled into a train in various forms. An exemplary one of the coupling forms is a train of articulated vehicles wherein two adjacent vehicle bodies are carried on a common truck placed intermediately between them. Such articulation mechanism is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Applications Nos. 58-39558, 63-279966 and 2-20474.
The prior art articulation mechanisms have a common feature that a first one of two adjacent vehicle bodies is placed on a truck and the second vehicle body is placed on the first vehicle body placed on the truck. Accordingly, the first vehicle body positioned on the lower side cannot be disassembled unless the second vehicle body on the upper side is removed. In other words, there is a restriction in the disassembling and disassembly procedure of the articulated vehicles.
FIG. 7 shows a train having the formation of five vehicles wherein the vehicle bodies are articulated by means of any of the prior art articulation mechanisms. Referring to FIG. 7, reference numerals 1 to 5 each surrounded by a circle represent numbers of the individual vehicle bodies in order from the top in the formation of a train, that is, what vehicle numbers the individual vehicle bodies have. The first vehicle 1 is supported at the leading end thereof on a truck 11 for the exclusive use for the vehicle body 1 and has at the trailing end thereof an articulating portion 12 for the coupling to the second vehicle 2. The articulating portion 12 is positioned on the lower side of another articulating portion 14 at the leading end of the second vehicle 2, and the first and second vehicles 1 and 2 are coupled to each other at and by the articulating portions 12 and 14. The articulating portion is coupled to an articulating truck 13 provided commonly for the first and second vehicles 1 and 2, and the first and second vehicles 1 and 2 are supported on the truck 13. Since the articulating portion 14 of the second vehicle 2 is received and supported on the articulating portion 12 of the first vehicle 1, the articulating portion 12 is hereinafter referred to as s receiving side articulating portion 12 while the other articulating portion 14 is hereinafter referred to as a received side accumulating portion 14.
Each of the second to fourth vehicles 1 to 4 has s received side articulating portion 14 at the leading end thereof and has at the trailing end thereof a receiving side articulating portion 12 which is coupled to a truck 13, and the fifth vehicle 5 at the last end of the train has a receiving side articulating portion 12 at the leading end thereof and has at the trailing end thereof a truck 11 for the exclusive use which is similar to that at the leading end of the first vehicle 1. The articulating portions 12 and 14 are coupled in such a manner as described above.
The train of the construction described above has an articulation construction wherein the leading end of a vehicle is received on the trailing end of another preceding vehicle in such a manner that the leading end of the second vehicle 2 is received on the trailing end of the first vehicle 1, and the third vehicle 3 is received on the trailing end of the second vehicle 2.
However, since the articulating construction is such as described above, when a vehicle only at a required position of the train is to be taken out for the maintenance OF the formation of the train is to be modified at a required position thereof, it is necessary to follow a fixed procedure upon disassembling and assembling the articulating portions at the position. In short, normally the vehicles of the train must be disassembled successively beginning with the fifth vehicle body at the last end of the train, and then, they must be assembled in the reverse order. Consequently, when it is, for .example, to disassemble only the second vehicle, first the front portion of the third vehicle is lifted and the first and second vehicles are moved away from the third vehicle. Then, the front portion of the third vehicle body is placed on a suitable support, and the truck at the trailing end of the second vehicle is disassembled from the second vehicle, whereafter the front portion of the second vehicle is lifted to disassemble the second vehicle from the first vehicle. Thus, except when the fifth vehicle body at the last end of the train is to be disassembled, it cannot be avoided to touch with an adjacent vehicle.
Further, if the front portion of the third vehicle is lifted strain is produced at the coupling at the rear portion of the third vehicle. After all, in most cases, it is necessary to disassemble the third and following vehicle bodies from each other in advance, and from this fact, it is estimated that disassembly and assembly of articulated vehicles are difficult.